I Do, Over Again
by Avulocard21
Summary: Stark stops the time loop allowing everyone to survive and not be erased unfortunately in doing so he disappears and becomes a part of time only one person can help him….a fellow time traveler/miko. Pairing: Nathan stark/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

I Do over Again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or Inuyasha…although I wish I did!

A/N: So this is the first story I am writing on , but I recently started watching eureka on Netflix and saw the episode in which Nathan Stark stops the time loop…and I was very sad with that outcome soooooo I decided to change it! This story takes place near the end of I Do, Over! First part is the actual episode dialogue so we are on the same page. And, even though I like Dr. Blake I don't think she is right for Nathan. So the pairing is : Nathan Stark X Kagome. And if you don't like it you don't have to read it! So there!

Summary: Stark stops the time loop allowing everyone to survive and not be erased unfortunately in doing so he disappears and becomes a part of time only one person can help him….a fellow time traveler/miko. Pairing: Nathan stark/Kagome.

Setting: In the Time Management Lab

-1 minute before 6pm in the Time Lab-

Carter, Fargo and Stark were quickly working in the Time Management Lab trying to fix the time loop before they were permanently erased from the Universe. The clock was winding down when it shattered and stopped.

Carter stared in shock, "What happened?

Fargo looked away from the monitor and answered, "We lost the seal, we can't sync up the clock."

"We do it manually" said Stark and moved to do just that.

"From the inside like what Winebrenner tried?" asked Carter

"Yeah, less than sixty seconds" replied Stark

"I'm ready; tell me what I need to do? Said Carter

"I can't teach this to you Carter, it's a little too complicated"

"What about me? I know how. I'll do it!

"I always knew you had it in you Fargo." Replied Stark

"I didn't" Fargo sighed.

"But, I helped build this thing and we only have one shot, go sync me up okay."

Fargo could only nod as stark entered the chamber containing the clock.

"Are you sure?" asked Carter, "What about Ally? What if you can't.."

"Course I can!" said Stark confidently, "My ego is bigger than the building remember?"

"Thirty seconds!" chimed in Fargo.

"You got the necklace right?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, make sure she gets it, and let her know I did this for her. And take care of her Carter." Carter could only nod in response.

"Doctor Stark?"

"Keep pushing buttons Fargo" ordered Stark

"Sequence commencing in twenty seconds" the automated countdown informed the trio.

Carter stepped away from the chamber.

"Sequence commencing in four seconds"

"I'll see you around Jack" Stark said with a sad smile.

Carter was speechless and could only stare at Stark.

The automated computer began the countdown sequence "7….6….5….4….3….2….1…. Photon acceleration complete"

"YOU DID IT!" Fargo happily cried, "YOU DID IT! Were moving forward!"

But Stark did not respond he was frozen in the sad smile and slowly began to disintegrate as if a breeze had blown away dust. And in a flash of light Stark was gone!

Carter and Fargo could only watch as Stark disappeared.

"He's gone?" asked Fargo, "He's really gone."

++++At the wedding++++

Carter and Fargo arrived at the wedding.

Carter still in his uniform heads towards the tent that Ally's in.

"You're late! What happened?" Asked Joe. But Carter continued past her to see Ally.

"Okay….?" Joe commented.

-Inside the Tent-

"Hi!" Ally greeted. "Are you ready?" she giggled "Momentous hmm?"

"Yeah" Carter answered, "I'll always be here for you. You know that right? No matter what."

"Are you okay? Wha…? Carter? Ally asked, and with a feeling of dread she asked in a whispered tone, "Where's Nathan?" Carter didn't respond and Ally gasped because she knew in her heart he was gone. She sat down and wept for what could have been and would never be.

-4 months later at the D.O.D. -

Kagome was sitting at her desk at the D.O.D. reminiscing about the final battle with Naraku. It was a bloody affair and they lost many allies in the battle but while many were lost Inutaichi survived, a little worse for the wear but alive nonetheless.

When the battle was at the pinnacle, Kikyo was the deciding factor in the battle; her arrow ripped through the air and gave the final blow to Naraku. Unfortunately the Holy Aura and the Demonic energy Naraku gained from all the assimilated youkai caused a massive explosion that destroyed everyone in close proximity to them. Kikyo unfortunately did not survive the backlash of power and in doing so Kagome gained back the final portion of her soul.

The Shikon no Tama was whole and purified unfortunately there is no such thing as a pure wish and after much research and soul searching it was decided that wishing on the Shikon no Tama would be reckless and defeat the purpose of purifying it. Upon that decision the Shikon no Tama reverted back into Kagome where it merged into her body and accepted her as the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama destined to protect it until the end of time. This allowed Kagome to stay with her friends in the Feudal era and live to see her family in the future.

Sango and Miroku married and had sixteen children all of which were blessed with spiritual prowess and lived long lives. Inuyasha went into seclusion after the death of Kikyo and eventually came back mated to Shiori many years later and they are still very much in love. With all the lovebirds Kagome eventually went with Sesshoumaru to the Western Lands and became an advisor. She brought Shippo with her and this allowed him to be in contact with other fox demons and learn the necessary skills he would need in life and Kagome was very grateful for that. Kagome was finally able to get time to study and in between training she continued to read anything she could get her hands on, because now she had all the time in the world.

And it was at this point that someone clearing their throat brought her back from her musings.

"Hello is anyone home?" asked Shippo.

"Ha Ha your very funny Shippo. How do you manage to live with yourself? Kagome sarcastically asked.

"One day at a time, one day at a time." Shippo jokingly commented "But seriously all kidding aside, what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"ohhh, just about everything that has happened since the battle. And how I got here, just found it a little amusing how I came from Kagome the one who fell through time and shattered the jewel to Kagome, Undersecretary to the Secretary of Defense," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but who would have known that Sesshoumaru would become Secretary of Defense? You know I wonder if he doesn't have some master plan to one day be president of the United States and then take over the world," Shippo quipped.

"Well he does like bossing people around so that may be on his agenda. I will make sure to pencil that in" Kagome joked.

"Anyway that's not why I came. I came to see if you were all set for the trip to Eureka, to weed out the minions of the previous Secretary of Defense or as Sesshoumaru like to call it 'imposing his will'?

"Yeah, I'm all set. Though I have a feeling this trip is going to make our lives interesting." Kagome commented.

-Back at time maintenance Lab at GD-

A light in the pitch black lab flickered on allowing us to see a figure beginning to take shape in what appears to be sand swirling around him and slowly we notice the figure is none other than Stark. Then with a spark, the blue light flickers out of existence and we hear what seems like sand falling to flower and rustling as it moves slowly around the lab.

A/N: Tell me what you think….if you have any ideas? I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do over Again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or Inuyasha…although I wish I did!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Makes me all warm and tingly! So quick recap Stark isn't dead he is too hot to die! Sesshoumaru is the Secretary of Defense, Kagome is undersecretary, and Shippo is a member of Sesshy's staff/Advisor/Inutaichi's version of Fargo without the accidents. By the way I noticed it says flower in the end of chapter one when I was checking my story to continue….I actually meant floor…oops, it was late guys…lol!

Summary: Stark stops the time loop allowing everyone to survive and not be erased unfortunately in doing so he disappears and becomes a part of time only one person can help him….a fellow time traveler/miko. Pairing: Nathan Stark / Kagome.

-4 months earlier at G.D. (a.k.a. Day after the time loop ordeal) -

After the events that occurred in the time management lab Thorne ordered the immediate sealing of the time lab until a time where she could oversee it dismantled personally. However, at the moment she has many more changes to instill that are of a higher priority. Nathan Stark's funeral will take place tomorrow and she will have to attend the event to show support, even if it is a ceremony for an empty casket as the body wasn't recovered since it disintegrated if Carter and Fargo are to be believed.

Fortunately Allison would be indisposed for an indefinite time while she grieves. Allowing her to change everything she wished without opposition, not that Allison was much of a hindrance before hand. But more importantly she now had to take time out of her busy schedule to get a new black dress for the funeral.

'Oh well, this means a new pair of shoes is a must' thought Thorne.

As soon as these thoughts ran through her head Carter walked in to G.D.

'What good timing, just the lackey I needed,' thought Thorne.

"Jack Carter, just the person I needed" said Thorne, "I need you to prune a few more weeds."

"What? "asked Carter.

"Oh, just a bit of dead weight. Be a dear and see that it gets done." replied Thorne as she walked away quite pleased with herself. She had many things to do, not to mention the quarterly reports needed to be faxed to the Pentagon.

Carter was left standing in the entranceway with a list of names.

"Ah, just what I needed!"

-2 hours later At the D.O.D. -

Kagome was walking briskly through the halls heading to her office with the files Sesshomaru requested in those files was the incidence report on Project Eureka. According to the figures she had glanced at she could already predict he was not going to be pleased. It seemed the incidence rate had dramatically risen recently in Eureka, along with a few recent casualties of critical scientists involved in highly classified top priority projects. Now, they were going to have to review those projects, find out how far they progressed and if with the work currently done there were feasible in the foreseeable future.

As soon as she reached her office she would immediately set out on finding someone who was qualified to overtake these projects and finish them. Hopefully someone with the qualifications necessary for these projects would be available or as usual she along with Shippo would end up bearing the brunt of these setbacks. Any delay even one that could not be avoided such as death would be seen as ineptitude on part of the G.D., and any delay did not make for a happy Secretary of Defense. These thoughts alone caused Kagome to wince.

On top of the current projects she had in the works another three more projects added to her work load was not something she was looking forward to. It was these thoughts that led to a cloud of unease to permeate her aura which she unconsciously broadcasted to everyone in a close proximity. Naturally as if sensing that the harbinger of ill fated news was among them, everyone in the Pentagon parted to allow her to pass as well as immediately vacating the vicinity in which the Secretary of Defenses' office was located hoping to avoid the killer intent he was bound to emit. Everyone thanked their lucky stars that they were not the Undersecretary of Defense at that moment.

She reached the central office in record time and spotted Shippo at her desk apparently waiting for her. He was looking down at his PDA going over his appointments. As if sensing her presence he looked up and spotted her uneasy smile.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan"

"Good morning, Shippo-chan."

"Bad news?" asked Shippo eyeing the documents she carried.

"The worst" sighed Kagome.

"Worse like…Rin-chan dyed Sesshoumaru-sama's hair pink and he found out it was because of an offhanded comment we made or worse like…Naraku was resurrected and he is planning world domination again? " asked Shippo.

"More like the Kami has it out for us and we are not going to be able to sleep well for the next couple of months that we will be walking zombies bad and every store that sells pocky in the U.S. is completely sold out!"

"Noooo! Knock on wood! Don't even joke about that! I told you about that nightmare and how I couldn't sleep well for months for fear that it would actually happen."

"Well now you know how bad it truly is."

"Wow, I do not envy you at this moment."

"I know, well I better get in there before he sends a search party."

"Gird your loins" quoted Shippo.

"You would quote the Devil Wears Prada!" Kagome jokingly commented.

"What can I say I love Meryl Streep!" said Shippo.

She walked further into the office heading for the main office. Every step she took was another step closer to her doom. As she reached the door she sighed, took a deep breath and pushed the door open accepting her fate. "Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama!" She said with a smile. To which he only responded with a nod to show he acknowledged her presence. She placed the files in front of him so he could review them while she went to make his coffee. When she glanced back at him she couldn't help but notice that he went straight for the Incidence report.

She placed his coffee on his desk and walked back to her desk to continue her work. As the time slowly ticked by, the hair on the nape of her neck began to rise from the killer youki permeating the air, the only sign of displeasure from Sesshomaru.

"Just great…3…2…1"

The intercom beeped, "Kagome come into the office"

Kagome banged her head on the desk, "Why me?" she mumbled.

She pressed the intercom button, "Coming Sesshomaru-sama!" she said and quickly got up and went to his office. Allowing him to stew in his anger would only make the outcome worse for her.

-In the office-

Sesshomaru had just finished reading the figures in the incidence report and he was not pleased. The number of incidences has risen dramatically in the past six months, due to human error.

'Something is going terribly wrong in Eureka.' Thought Sesshomaru.

He pressed the intercom button, "Kagome come into the office"

He was going to get to the bottom of this and correct this discrepancy.

The intercom beeped just then, "Coming Sesshomaru-sama!" five seconds later the door opened and Kagome walked in and quickly sat in front of his desk and pulled out her PDA to take notes.

"Find out what has changed in the past six months to cause such an increased rate of human error related incidences. Find out all you can about the current actions Eva Thorne is taking to correct this oversight. And I want you to make a personal call to her to ensure she knows that these incidences will not be tolerated. I want you to monitor G.D. and if the incidence rate does not dramatically decrease, then actions to correct this shall be taken in hand."

"I will get right on that Sesshomaru-sama." Said Kagome as she tapped a few more times on her PDA. She excused herself and went to do just that.

A/N: What will happen next? Find out next chapter. Read and Review. The fate of stark will be discovered soon…until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do over Again…

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or Inuyasha…although I wish I did!

A/N: I'm on a roll….:) FYI : no real length for the story has been determined…I write as it comes to me sooooo….it could be really long or moderate in length…haven't decided yet! But it won't end tomorrow that's for sure I am barely introducing the action….:)

Summary: Stark stops the time loop allowing everyone to survive and not be erased unfortunately in doing so he disappears and becomes a part of time only one person can help him….a fellow time traveler/miko. Pairing: Nathan Stark / Kagome.

On with the story….

+++++++++++30 seconds before 6pm in the time lab+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fargo could only nod as Stark entered the chamber containing the clock.

"Are you sure?" asked Carter, "What about Ally? What if you can't.."

"Course I can!" said Stark confidently, "My ego is bigger than the building remember?"

"Thirty seconds!" chimed in Fargo.

"You got the necklace right?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, make sure she gets it, and let her know I did this for her. And take care of her Carter." Carter could only nod in response.

"Doctor Stark?"

"Keep pushing buttons Fargo" ordered Stark

"Sequence commencing in twenty seconds" the automated countdown informed the trio.

Carter stepped away from the chamber.

"Sequence commencing in four seconds"

"I'll see you around Jack" Stark said with a sad smile.

Carter was speechless and could only stare at Stark.

The automated computer began the countdown sequence "7….6….5….4….3….2….1…. Photon acceleration complete"

"YOU DID IT!" Fargo happily cried, "YOU DID IT! Were moving forward!"

But Stark did not respond he was frozen in the sad smile and slowly began to disintegrate as if a breeze had blown away dust. And in a flash of light Stark was gone!

Carter and Fargo could only watch as Stark disappeared.

"He's gone?" asked Fargo, "He's really gone."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++With Stark+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fargo did it work?" Stark asked.

"Fargo?" Stark asked again. But no one responded. He looked up he saw Carter and he could see Fargo, but why weren't they responding.

Then Fargo looked at him and said, "He's gone?; He's really gone."

"What?" asked Stark, "Who's gone? Fargo! Carter! One of you answer me!" demanded Stark.

"He's really gone" answered Carter.

"Come on Fargo we better go let the others know" Said Carter motioning Fargo to go before him out of the time lab.

"Wait, where are you going and why are you ignoring me?" said Stark as he rushed in front of Carter to stop him from leaving and demand some answers.

But he passed right through Carter. He quickly turned around and followed to try again but all actions he tried ended in the same result he kept passing through both Carter and Fargo. When they left the time lab, he tried to follow but proceeded to slam into an invisible wall and fell backwards into the time lab, as he descended into unconsciousness the last thought that floated through his mind was 'What was he going to do now?' and then doors to the time lab sealed shut and darkness.

A few hours later with Stark…..

Stark has been pacing the lab back and forth trying to find out how to get out. He was obviously alive since he had a throbbing headache from smacking into the invisible wall a few hours ago. 'But for some reason Carter and Fargo were unable to respond to him and he was able to pass right through them. Obviously everything is back in order as Carter and Fargo walked out of the lab and the world as we know it is still in existence. Time seems to be moving forward outside, but not in the lab.

He began to move around the lab to see how far his prison allowed him to roam. He walked all around the lab without hindrance. 'I can move around the lab, but I cannot leave it.'

He began to pick up things in the lab and threw them but when he went to see where they went they weren't where they should be after he threw them. They were back where he got them from. He looked at a clock on the wall and it was frozen at 6:00pm. "That might be a problem."

He walked over to the door and pressed the keypad and was able to punch in his code for the lab…the doors opened. "He tried to walk out with his hand in front of him and as he walked closer his hand would move no further. He began to feel the obstruction and it felt like a wall. "Why is there a wall here?"

He got as close to the door as the invisible wall would let him and he started to yell for help. "HEEEELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? I AM TRAPPED IN THE TIME LAB! HEEELLOOOO! "He paused to listen for a response. Not a sound was heard not even his own echo and with the acoustics at G.D. there would have been some form of an echo.

But no he was all alone at G.D. 'How am I going to get out of this one?' He thought just as the automatic timer on the door caused it to shut once more.

+++The Next Day at G.D.+++

Eva Thorne ordered the Time Lab to be sealed indefinitely. A group of scientists was dispatched to collect any video-footage available and any important files. The video-footage would be sent to Thorne while any and all files would be sent to the records room. Anything deemed dangerous would then be sent to the vault to be inventoried with the rest of the incomplete and failed/dangerous projects. Then the lab would be sealed until a later date.

As Stark was pacing in the Time lab trying to figure out some way to get out of this mess; the doors opened and in walked the scientists.

"Maybe I will have better luck with these fools. It doesn't hurt to try." Stark said. He walked up to them and tried to grab one but again like Fargo and Carter nothing happened he kept passing through them.

"Damn!" yelled Stark.

He tried to push, pull, and throw things at them but nothing happened. After several attempts and several hours the scientists were done collecting what they needed and began to leave. As they were leaving Stark yelled from anger and frustration. Arghhhhhh!

One of the scientists stopped, and turned. Stark held his breath hoping that he heard him. Another lab tech asked him, "Why did you stop?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Really, I don't hear anything."

"I must be really tired, now I am hearing things." He laughed.

"No!" Stark gasped, "You heard me!" He yelled as he ran to catch up to the lab tech but the door had already shut. He quickly punched his code and started to yell, "Wait! Come back!"

The two lab techs heard the door open and walked back to it.

"Must be a glitch in the system." One replied.

"Yeah, better call maintenance." Another said as he walked over and punched another code to shut it, then walked away.

"How about some lunch after this?"

"I'm down; I am in the mood for Tandoori."

That was the last thing Stark heard before the lab technicians left, leaving him all alone once more.

A/N: Poor Nathan! All alone again. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Over Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or Inuyasha and their respective characters belong to their creator. The only thing I am responsible more or less is the plot…and that is only due to plot bunnies….**

**A/N: I know it has been a while, but I have been preoccupied with LIFE, including, school, work, socializing, being in a bridal party, and trying to somehow have me time…so I apologize for the extremely long delay….also delay can be attributed to writers block… Hopefully that is over….?**

**WITH ALLISON BLAKE**

Allison remained in bed, after the loss of Nathan, Carter suggested that she try to forget about Nathan and move on, as she had been grieving for a month. It was decided that in order for her to try to overcome her bout of depression she along with Kevin would go on a vacation to Hawaii. After much protest and a lot of convincing on part of all the residents of Eureka, she finally agreed to go for a month.

Allison got up from the bed and got dressed. She stepped out onto the balcony and took in the fresh air and closed her eyes facing the sky.

_Wherever you are Nathan I will never forget you but maybe it is time to stop grieving and move on. I hope with all my love for you that you are happy and at peace._

"Mom!" Shouted Kevin as he raced into the bedroom. "Come on; let's go the resort has a pool where you can swim with the dolphins!"

_I hope you can see how much Kevin has flourished_. With a final glance Allison turned from the sky and walked into the room, done with her grieving and focusing her attention on her son.

**AT GLOBAL DYNAMICS**

Eva Thorne was not a happy woman. After reviewing the current progress of the projects currently being developed, she was displeased that the progress in the past couple of months has been minimal.

Ever since the time incident, progress in outstanding projects have not been developing at the pace with which they had been progressing before. When she questioned the lackeys, she discovered that Nathan had placed input in each project periodically when the research came to a standstill. The fact that with his death, progress has been negligible was not a foreseeable outcome. And due to this setback, she would have no other recourse but to inform the D.O.D. and see how they wished to proceed.

"I have no choice; I will have to inform the Department of Defense that all the actions I have taken to prevent this outcome have been for nothing. If only Stark hadn't of been such a meddling fool, this could have all been preventable."

"Now, it is out of my hands."

"STARK! YOU IDIOT!" she screamed while throwing her paperweight against the bulletproof glass surrounding her office.

The paperweight crashed to the floor after colliding with the glass window with a loud 'thud' causing her secretary to glance at where the sound came from before resuming her activities.

Thorne pulled down her jacket, and smoothed her hair. She sat down and her desk inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She pressed the intercom, "Becky, patch me through to the Undersecretary of Defense."

"Right away, Miss Thorne." Was Becky's prompt response, after an outburst like that it was no use provoking the dog when it was rabid!

The beep of the intercom sounded in the ominously quiet office, "Miss Thorne, the Undersecretary of Defense is on line 2" Becky responded.

Eva Thorne picked up the receiver, "Undersecretary, I have some rather distressing news."

**A/N: Short…but at least it's an update…lol….Read and Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of this is mine…except maybe the plot and even then I may be sued by my imagination or lack there of…lol

Summary: We left off on Undersecretary I have some distressing News"

**(At the D.O.D.)**

Kagome was having a horrible day. It was not a bad day. Bad could not cover the ghastly events that preceded this point in time. She was currently in the bathroom standing under the hand dryer trying to dry her skirt. Luckily she had foregone the coffee and instead gone with the healthier choice of black tea. Hot. Black. Tea. Now don't get ahead of yourselves. Before we get to this point we must start from the very beginning.

This morning Kagome woke up well rested, smiling, and ready to start her day, unfortunately she forgot to set up her alarm clock and was already a half hour late for work. She scrambled out of bed got tangled in her covers and fell smack dab on her tail bone. Ten minutes later and a few painkillers later, she is sprinting to the elevator to the first floor where the car is waiting for her. Thank you Cesar!

She quickly dons her makeup while Cesar bless his heart deals with the traffic in D.C. The traffic is simply ridiculous! She manages to make it to the office ten minutes later, don't ask her how Cesar managed that, she knows better than to ask those kinds of questions since the last time, she prefers not to dwell on the last time it was simply unspeakable.

Caesar opens her door and she promptly exits the town car. She heads to the Department of Defense at a brisk pace, never running because Sesshomaru finds it undignified and as a representative of him; it is simply unacceptable to show such distasteful behavior on pain of unspeakable torture. Unfortunately a crack in the sidewalk had other ideas and her heel got stuck in said crack breaking off and causing her to face plant the sidewalk. Her only exclamation on the way down to get better acquainted with the floor is "Crap". She is not severely injured and manages to hobble to the elevator and get to her office. One annoyingly long elevator song later, and she reaches her floor. Luckily Nina, her secretary is on desk duty and navigating her calls and reworking her appointments. Shippo is trying to distract her but she is a very focused secretary, a godsend really.

Shippo brings her back from her thoughts "Where have you been?! The phones have been ringing off the hook!"

"I was in the middle of some very nice dreams, when I was rudely awaken back into reality, then I had a close encounter of the grave kind."

"Well I am glad you had some good dreams because the incident reports are in and you know what that means…it's the moment of truth. I am keeping my fingers crossed. Hopefully they were able to pull their heads out of their ass and we can save ourselves a trip to Eureka. The reports are on your desks in the envelope marked classified."

"Damn, I was hoping there was a delay or something."

"Sorry, no such luck. What happened to your shoes?"

"Don't ask. Just. Don't ask."

"Okay, poor Nina has been busy and the coffee machine is on the fritz, so I was so kind and got you a black tea instead. It's on your desk. I made sure to put it in that new self heating container that R&D is still testing out, I figure what better way to get feedback than to test it in the field."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver"

"In all five flavors"

"Okay…I am going to go drink my tea and go over that incident report. Wish me luck! Oh, and when Nina is free can you tell her to get me some shoes please, something that matches my outfit please, and have a courier drop them off."

"Will do!" he said, and went back to trying to distract Nina while she fended off phone calls with her no nonsense attitude. While Kagome went into her office, and wrestled with that dreaded incident report, that would be the deciding factor of where they would spend their holiday plans this year.

Five minutes later he heard a stack of papers fall, a splash followed by a scream and then a metal container hitting the floor.

"Well it works! But it hurts!"

He sighed, and grabbed the first aid kit with the burn spray in it; then marched into the office. Luckily, he took that first aid and CPR class although he didn't know how much use he would be getting out of it at the time. Well it was a good thing Nina had not called about the shoes yet, as it seems she now gets to order a whole other outfit to go along with them.

**(Back at the Lab with Stark)**

Stark was roaming the lab trying to figure out why he was trapped but no one could hear him. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Am I dead? No impossible! Time appears to be moving forward so that was fixed. The lab technician was able to hear me but I can't leave the lab."

"It has been at least a month if the digital calendar on that clock is to be believed, yet I haven't felt any hunger or anything else."

"When the photon acceleration was complete I must have been trapped in a temporal paradox, there are many theories on how they truly work, most of the research being total absurdity. However, it makes sense time seems to be still moving at an appropriate pace, but I am somehow outside of time but not completely removed from it. I would need to make some calculations, but I am certain I am not dead. I hope."

**(Back at the D.O.D.)**

Kagome was finally all sorted out new suit, new shoes, and new drink with spill proof cap thank you very much! Her appointments and call were all sorted out, now it was time to sit back and enjoy the five minutes of peace.

Her intercom buzzed, "Kagome it's Thorne on line 1"

"Damn, wasn't I supposed to read that report, ugh?"

"Put her through Nina"

"Will do."

"Higurashi speaking" she said as she flipped through the report she was supposed to read.

"Miss Higurashi, this is Miss Thorne, I have discovered the reason for the departments minimal progress as of late."

"Well Miss Thorne don't leave me in suspense, what pray tell is the problem."

"Unfortunately, Miss Higurashi about a month ago, we lost a very dear team member in an unfortunate accident, and while his passing was regrettable it seems he was working behind the scenes on many projects and unfortunately with his passing there have been several oversights and mistakes made previously that must be rectified now and that is taking us quite some time to sort out. In the meantime however, I am looking for more qualified personal to help us fix the mistakes he made."

"I see, that is quite a predicament."

"Yes, so you can understand why there has been minimal progress made. I have been able to place certain measures to try to rectify this but I will need more time."

"I understand your predicament Miss Thorne; unfortunately more time would be out of the question. I will need to notify the Secretary of Defense, and he will make the final decision, but he has been most eager to have this situation rectified as quickly as possible, this delay is not going to please him at all."

"Miss Higurashi, I only need a bit more time."

"That will not be possible, these oversights as you have called them have caused time to be wasted, wasted time means wasted funds, this needs to be fixed as soon as possible before it becomes an embarrassing problem. I will notify the Secretary of Defense and then someone will get back to you with his answer."

"Miss Higurashi if I can only…."

"Good Day Miss Thorne." She said as she hangs the phone up.

Pressing the intercom, "Nina please call Sesshomaru and let him know that G.D. will need his personal touch as Miss Thorne's skill set is apparently lacking."

"Yes, Miss Higurashi"

"Oh, and send out a massive text to the staff….tell them code Green" Kagome said cautiously.

Nina paled at her desk, "Yes Miss Higurashi".


End file.
